


Too-Ticky Waits

by Sandtalon



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Winter, i would write more but this is all i had, its very short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandtalon/pseuds/Sandtalon
Summary: Winter has arrived, and Too-ticky watches seasons turn. She must say goodnight to Mymbles daughter and settle into the beach house for the cold season.I was thinking abt Too-ticky's routine and how she finds the invisible shrews every year. Then I gave it gay fluff bc,,,, its today,,,,,, IDAHOBIT!!!





	Too-Ticky Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Too-ticky is a trans butch lesbian and I need to write her more often

“You’ll stay till I’m asleep?”

“I’ll sit right here.”

“Promise you won’t go?”

Too-ticky adjusts the thick comforter with her free hand. Mymble’s daughter has claimed the other, not that she’s got any complaints.

“I promise, and when spring comes stumbling ‘round, we’ll meet it together.”

“I worry for you, Too-ticky. It’s so cold and dark in winter.”

 “It’s not all cold or dark. The sun and snow shine more than any star, and I’ve a warm fire and good food every night.”

“But it must be so lonely,” Mymble’s daughter says and Too-ticky gives her hand a squeeze.

“There are folks about. I’ll lodge with the creatures nobody quite believes in, and we’ll keep each other company.” Too-ticky notices her partners yawn and moves to brighter things for her love to dream about. “Souls grow stronger through time and tide. I’ll be waiting next spring, and we’ll have a lovely picnic.”

“With jam and cakes,” Mymbles daughter says sleepily. “We must have jam and cakes.”

“It would hardly be a picnic without them. Let’s see… tea for me and juice for you. We’ll take out that old blanket to lay on.”

“The old patchwork one?” Mymble’s daughter blinks blearily, hugging Too-ticky’s hand close.

Too-ticky hums in affirmation. “We can set up in the flower fields when buds greet the new year.”

Mymbles daughter yawns again. “And we won’t be lonely anymore.”

“I’m never lonely,” Too-ticky says quietly. “Not when I think of you.”

Nobody is awake to hear her. Too-ticky sits a while longer, making sure her love is fully asleep. She doesn’t really want to leave – not when they won’t hold hands again for months. But there are chores to do. Folks to greet and creatures to meet. It’s time for the last preparations of wintertime. So slowly, carefully, Too-ticky takes extracts her hand from the warm paws that hold it. She hesitates a moment longer, pulling up the blanket so Mymble’s daughter won’t get cold.

“Three months,” she whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind the sleeping mymble’s ear. “I’ll be waiting.”

Too-tick slips a letter onto the nightstand, and another on the kitchen table. One in case of mid-hibernation waking, and another to read in spring. She won’t visit over the winter for fear of waking dear Mymble up. Of all hibernators, she’s such a light sleeper. Thank goodness snow muffles the sound of that hemulin’s bugle.

Too-ticky makes sure to place the doormat inside and lock the door as she leaves. Clouds hang low in the sky, thick and grey. It will likely start snowing soon. The forest is quiet as if waiting for some great secret only it knows. All birds have gone south; all hibernating creatures sound asleep as other creatures wake up. All the little creatures who’ve been asleep for the warm seasons gradually step from their burrows.

Too-ticky follows her usual path into the woods. Frost-edged leaves carpet the ground, awaiting their season-long blanket. Small creatures notice her passing, and slowly the pitter-patter of small paws fill the air behind her. Too-ticky looks back and waves, not that she can see the paws these sounds belong to.

An old pine tree stands tall and gnarled deep in the forest. Too-ticky makes her way to its truck and knocks gently. Something rustles high above before brown needles shower down, catching her sweater and setting the shrews squeaking behind her. She leaves when branches begin to snap- some creatures like to eat before they join her.

Snow falls, dusting both path and tree branches during the walk back. She ends up carrying the shrews, lest their feet freeze. The beach house door was left cracked open for the Moomin family’s ancestor, and she’d like to have it closed before long.

The door hasn’t budged once they’ve arrived. Too-ticky isn’t worried; the troll is likely staying in Moominhouse this year. Once the door is shut, a fire started, and every creature is settling in nicely, Too-ticky opens her book by the stove.

Snow builds up on the windows. The glass is already frosted, but between the darkening sky and condensation she can’t see a thing. Checking that the troll is settled in will have to wait for tomorrow. He’s a clever fellow, though – a little storm like this is hardly enough to stop him.

There are three months until she meets Mymbles’ daughter again, but Too-ticky knows that spending ones entire life waiting is dangerous. Time passes by so very quickly when waiting. Sure, it may seem slow, but looking back there’s rarely any fun in hoping the present will pass. It’s much better to enjoy the waiting as its own special time. Clever souls know that waiting makes return all the better.

All things are so very uncertain, and Too-ticky can’t wait to see what this season will hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Too-ticky wants yall to have a wonderful day im just passing on the message.
> 
> Edit: grammar and rewording for smoothness


End file.
